A Slytherin's Tale: One of a kind
by Apollonia of the Blue Thorn
Summary: The story of eldest sister, Purnima Patil of the Patil triplets. Sorted into Slytherin, when her sisters are in Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor, the young pureblood will have to pave her own path. This is her successful journey with its ups, and its downs......


Things written in _Italics_ are Purnima's thoughts.  
Things written in **bold** are Purnima's memories.  
Purnima's P.O.V.:  
"Girls, take care of yourselves! Parvati, look to your sisters. Padma don't forget to make friends. Purnima, stay out of trouble."  
Our mother spouts out last minute advice.  
_I know that, Padma will mostly likely be the only one to try and follow her advice.  
_"We will, Amma!" My sisters and I wave to our beautiful, young mother, and then looked around to find an open compartment.  
We find a mostly empty one, with just one girl sitting alone. She is wearing an amber, velvet dress over golden tights. She has brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her eyes are hazel.  
"Excuse us," I say, "May we sit here?"  
I stare directly at her, unblinking, with my sisters on either side of me: Parvati to the right, and Purnima to the left.  
"Oh, sure," The girl says, "I'm Lavender Brown. Who are you?" "I'm Parvati Patil," pipes up Parvati, "These are my sisters: Padma, and Purnima."  
"Are you identical triplets? You look really similar." Lavender asks. "Yes. Yes, we are," Says Parvati, glaring at Padma and me as if challenging us to disagree.  
"What house do you want to be in, Parvati?" Lavender asks, ignoring Padma and me.  
My sister smiles happily, "Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I'll probably be in Gryffindor, though."  
"Back in a moment, Parvati," I say as I pull Padma with me. I inconspicuously grab our trunks, too. As soon as the compartment door slams shut, Padma and I breathe a sigh of relief.  
"What a horrid girl," I say.  
Padma nods. "Parvati's always had the most terrible choice of friends," Padma agrees, "Do you want to try and find another compartment?"  
I grin and nod.  
"Lead the way, Miss Patil."  
Padma grins back, "Really, we are both 'Miss Patil's," She points out.  
"Imagine, if two of us or even, all three were in the same house!" I exclaim, imagining the prospect.  
"Miss Patil, can you tell me, what three times forty-two is?" Padma asks imitating the squeaky voice of a teacher.  
Padma and I answer at the time, "Which one?"  
We high-five and walk into the next compartment, inside are two girls.  
"May we sit here?" I ask in a meeker voice than before.  
"Of course, there's plenty of room," One of them says. She has curly, short red hair and blue eyes. She is wearing jeans and a short-sleeved red shirt.  
The other one adds, "I'm Alexandra Rivera, or Sandra for short." She has long, blonde hair and gray-brown eyes. She has a dark, green jumper on over a yellow dress, with black leggings underneath.  
"I'm Henrietta Gonzalez, but please call me, Henny," The first one says.  
"I'm Padma Patil, and this is my sister, Purnima. We have another sister, but she's in a different compartment," Padma says. "Triplets," I put in quickly.  
Padma looks at me with mock shock on her face.  
"That's really, hard to figure out," Padma says sarcastically.  
I playfully hit her.  
Padma sits down and starts animatedly talking to Sandra and Henrietta-sorry, Henny about Hogwarts and its reputation as one of the best schools in Europe.  
_I really, couldn't care less. I mean, so what? It's not like we're going to move back to India or something.  
_I slip out of the compartment quietly. I search around until I find another compartment.  
_Three times lucky, right?  
_The compartment is far from empty. About eight or nine people occupy it. They're all first years. I slid the door open, and stepped in.  
"Who said you could sit here?" Barked a blonde boy.  
"_I_ did."  
I swung up my feet, and perched them on one of the empty seats, next to me. A few of the other first years stare at me. I shrug off my dark, green cloak, and toss onto another seat.  
"I'm Pamina Malfoy, Mina for short."  
_The girl has long, dark, dark, brown hair that descends her back in a long braid. Her Hogwarts robes are already on. Her eyes are an icy, blue.  
_  
She hits the blonde boy, fondly on the shoulder. "This git is my cousin, Draco." I nod my head.  
_  
Mina and I could almost be related except for some obvious differences: I am Indian, and she isn't; my hair is black, and her's is dark, dark brown; and her eyes are blue, mine aren't.  
_  
"I'm Purnima, or Nima, that's what my sisters call me."  
_  
I __**know**__ that I deliberately haven't told my last name. But with good, reason.  
_  
"I'm Blaise Zabini."  
_  
The speaker is a tall, black boy with high cheekbones, and slanting eyes.  
_  
"Theodore Nott."  
_  
This boy has blonde hair and green eyes. Ooh, I remember you, don't you remember me?  
_  
"Crabbe and Goyle."  
_  
Draco gestures vaguely at two boys who are muscular and ugly.  
_  
"Pansy Parkinson."  
_  
The girl has short, dark hair cut around her face. Her face vaguely reminds me of a pug's. I really, cannot laugh. Don't laugh, Nima, you can do it! Self-restraint! Yah!  
_  
"Millicent Bulstrode."  
_  
The voice is practically a grunt. She seems almost like a female Crabbe or Goyle. But she looks most prominently like a hag…Part hag, perhaps?  
_  
The last girl smiles a bit at me.  
"I'm Ismeralda Lestrange, Izzie for short."  
_  
The girl has a pretty, heart-shaped face, emerald green eyes, and blonde hair. She seems nice. Well, she and Mina, both. I don't really get along with boys, and Pansy seems rather idiotic. Millicent, too-The difference being that Millicent could fatally maim and injure me…  
_  
I smile back at them, all. "Pleased to meet you."  
_  
See, I do have manners! I just don't always **use** them.  
_  
"What's your surname?" Asks the black boy.  
_  
What's his name? I forget! Oh, right, Zabini. Blaise Zabini.  
_  
"Patil. Classic Indian name."  
_  
Hah! Confused them, again. That is so not going to help them figure out whether I am a pure blood or not.  
_  
"Hey! Isn't your mother Chandra Sarin?"  
_  
-sarcasm- Very, good! Gold star, Theodore.  
_  
"She was. Now, she's Chandra Patil."  
_  
Gee, aren't I helpful?  
_  
"Chandra was a pure blood. She told me that she was best friends with Andrea Rosier, your mother. " I say.  
"And your father is?" Asks Pansy irritated.  
_  
Darling, you are going to spend your entire, long seven years at Hogwarts annoyed at me, and possibly longer if just that is enough to irritate you.  
_  
"Latif Patil." I say, in a 'duh!' sort of tone.  
"I've got to change into my Hogwarts robes. Want to come?" I ask, directing my question towards Izzie, since Mina already has her's on.  
"Oh, sure!" Izzie jumps up. Unfortunately, so does Pansy.  
The three of us make our way to the girls' bathroom.

Izzie and I are done quickly, so we wait by the sink.  
_  
I'm sure Pansy is primping. Ten galleons that Draco doesn't notice!  
_  
"So, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange are your uncles?" I ask.  
_  
I know, I'm so nosy.  
_  
"Uh, no, actually." Izzie shakes her head, "Actually, I'm their much, much younger sister."  
"Wow, that's pretty cool." I nod my head. "My family is much less interesting."  
"Tell me, about them." Izzie begs.

-_sarcasm- I live alone, happily with only my cat for company.  
_  
"So, my parents: Chandra, and Latif met when they were twenty. My Amma-that means mother, had me, and my sisters."  
"You're triplets?" Izzie asked in astonishment.  
_  
I knew why that surprised her. In the Wizarding world, it's unusual, and rare to have more than two children at a time. It's still uncommon, in the muggle world but less so.  
_  
"Yep." I smiled at Izzie. "I expect that my sisters will be in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, respectively. But I'm not sure about myself."  
"It's in my blood to be in Slytherin. That does make it difficult to go anywhere else, though." Said Izzie sweetly. "What are your sisters' names?"  
"Padma, and Parvati. I'm the oldest. My name means 'the night' or 'the day of the full moon.' Padma is the middle sister; she was born eleven minutes after me. Her name means 'lotus'. Parvati is the youngest. She was born eleven minutes after Padma, and twenty-two minutes after me. Her name means 'daughter of the mountains'."  
"Which one do you think will end up in Ravenclaw?"  
"Padma. She's really, really smart. Parvati, I'm not quite sure, but Gryffindor fits the best, well, in my opinion, any way."  
"Did you know any of the others before the train ride?" I ask, curious.  
"Yeah," Izzie smiles back at me. "I knew Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy. But that's it. I was really surprised to find out that Draco had a cousin."  
"Oh. I knew Teddy, already but apparently he forgot **me**!" "Teddy?" Izzie asks.  
"Yeah, you know, Theodore Nott."  
**  
Flashback:  
**"**Amma!" ****I whined. **"**I don't want to go see the Notts."  
**"**Yeah." ****Chimed in my sisters, Padma, and Parvati.  
**"**Girls, stop it." ****Said my Amma, impatiently. **"**We have to. Andrea is my best friend, and she invited us."  
****Chandra brushed our long, black hair, and braided it. She dressed us in pink-and-white shirts, and pale blue skirts. I refuse the skirt, and Chandra gives up, and lets me wear black leggings.  
Chandra grabs Parvati, and Padma by the hand, and after instructing me to hold onto Padma, she performs Side-Along-Apparition.  
****We arrive in front of the Nott manor, which is a large mansion, with lot's of grounds, a fancy driveway, and fancy gates. We walk up to the gates where our Amma, bends over and says:  
**"**Chandra Sarin Patil, and her daughters: Parvati, Padma, and Purnima here to see Andrea Rosier Nott."  
****The golden gates slide open with no grating or squeaky noises. Which, I think is somewhat creepy.  
Chandra grabbed Padma, and me, since she expected Parvati to be able to be able to behave herself, without prodding from her.  
**_**Miss Stuck-up, I think about my youngest sister.  
**_**A pretty, woman with short blonde hair and green eyes opens the doors, and she's dragging a little boy behind her. "Chandra!" ****She exclaims. **"**And your beautiful daughters!" **"**Andrea!" ****Amma sounds thrilled as well. **"**And your son, Theodore!" ****Andrea smiles happily, **"**Yes," ****She says, **"**This is Teddy."  
**"**What a handsome boy!" ****Chandra coos, **"**These are my girls. Purnima's the one with the leggings; Padma, and Parvati are the ones in skirts."  
**"**Come in, come in." ****Andrea shows us, in.  
**"**Teddy show the girls around."  
**"**Aww, Mom!" ****Teddy whines. ****His mother doesn't relent. **"**Run along, Teddy."  
****Andrea and Chandra push Teddy, Padma, Parvati, and me towards the door.  
**"**This is my Quidditch pitch," ****Teddy says sullenly.  
****Padma and Parvati, my girly-girl sisters exchange disgusted looks.  
**"**Quidditch is stupid," ****Proclaims my sister, Padma the enlightened.  
**"**That's not true. Quidditch is fun! 'Sides you're only saying that because you're scared of heights."  
I retort. ****Padma's lip quivers, as she struggles to hold back tears.  
**"**That's not true!"  
**"**Is too! And Parvati's too chicken." ****I add.  
****Parvati's eyes brim with tears as well.  
**"**Scaredy-cat! Scaredy-cat!" ****I taunt my little sisters.**_ Goodness, I was horrible to my sisters, looking back.  
_**"I'm going inside to play with the dollhouse." ****Says Padma sniffling. **"**Coming, Parvati?"  
****Parvati holds her head up, high, and nods.  
****The two run indoors.  
**"**Ugh," ****I complain, **"**My sisters are such spoilsports!"  
****"Want to fly around on broomsticks?" ****Teddy asks.  
**"**Sure!" ****I grin, **"**Race you to the broom shed!"  
****End Flashback.**

Pansy comes out of the stall.  
_  
Her hair has been brushed several times, judging from the brush in her hand. Not that it seems to have made a difference. Her hair has also been tied back with pink ribbons, ew! Her Hogwarts uniform was ironed and the skirt was pleated. She has sparkly, silver lip-gloss smeared across her lips. Her nails have been painted black._

"What took you so long, Pans?" I ask.  
"'Pans?'" Pansy's shrill voice shrieks. Izzie struggles to hold in a laugh.  
"Yes. Pans, what took you so long? You took forever!" I whine. Izzie shakes with kept in laughter. Pansy stomps out of the bathroom, Izzie and I at her heels. As we near the compartment, Pansy walks slower. She pauses to fluff her hair. I pull Izzie back. "I'm sure Pansy was primping. Ten galleons that Draco doesn't notice!" I whisper into her ear. She giggles.  
"Alright." She says, "Ten galleons he _does_ notice. The ribbons are kind of _obvious_."  
We speed up in time to follow Pansy into the compartment.  
"You girls took a long time." Whines Draco.  
"Aww, you missed us, that's so sweet!" I say gleefully back.  
"You wish." Shot back, Draco.  
"Whatever. Izzie, lets sit down _away_ from the boys." I say. Izzie smiles happily back as we take seats away from the boys, the pug, and the…the…hag-like creature.

Pamina's P.O.V.:  
I felt my eyes tear up a bit.  
_Stupid, stupid!_,

I scolded my self.  
_  
I couldn't believe that I'd thought that Purnima and I would be friends. Izzie was so much more compassionate, and sweet. Who wanted to be friends with Draco Malfoy's cousin, whose mother was a slut who'd got herself knocked up? _Draco patted my arm, but he wasn't much help. _He was talking to his 'new-found' friends about Quidditch. Oh, my goodness, the Quidditch cup! squeal Oh, my god, this chaser…that beater! The seeker! La, la, la!  
_  
"Mina!" A voice cracked through my thoughts, "Earth to Mina!"  
I jump a bit in surprise.  
_  
It's Purnima!_

"Yes?" I ask, a little harsher than I intended.  
_  
What does she want?_

"Sorry," she apologizes,  
"I was just wondering, if you wanted to sit over here. By Izzie, and me. You don't look like you're having much fun with the boys, and,"  
she lowers her voice,  
"you don't want to sit next to the pug, or the err…hag-like creature, do you?"  
I look at her confused. She nods her head in Pansy, and Millicent's direction.  
I giggle,  
_  
I'd never thought of it that way, but I supposed she was __**right**__.  
_  
I get up to sit on her other side. Nima turns to Izzie, on her other side.  
"You own me ten galleons." She proclaims, "Hand it over, Missy!" Izzie sighs, and pulls out ten galleons.  
"Why?" I ask, curious. "Why does Izzie own you ten galleons?" Izzie smirks at Nima, and says, "See? Mina thinks I should get my ten galleons, back."  
"Well, Mina doesn't know why you had to give me, them in the first place, so you be quiet."  
Nima turns to me, and whispers in my ear,  
"We had a bet going that Draco wouldn't notice Pans- that's my new nickname for Parkinson, all primped up for him. I said he wouldn't, Izzie said he would. I'm sure, you can figure out the rest on your own."  
I snicker as I realize what this meant about my unobservant cousin.  
_  
Blackmail material!_

"NEARLY, THERE!" shouts Nima, as we catch a glimpse of Hogsmeade Station.  
"Would you, please SHUT UP?" yells Draco.  
I laugh.  
_  
My cousin and my best friend are certainly not best friends, themselves._

"NO!" Nima yells louder than ever,  
"I WILL NOT, SHUT UP! I FIND IT FUN TO PISS YOU OFF!"  
Here, we go again.


End file.
